Boysband VS Girlsband
by Merodine Vii
Summary: Sorry, tapi fic ini DISCONTINUED! -w-


Merodine V Presented

**"Boysband Vs Girlsband"**

Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik Merodine :D

A/N: Terinspirasi dari maraknya Boysband dan Girlsband di Indonesia sekarang ini. Gak Gak Gak Kuat~ Really Really Love you~ Semangat ku tak akan pernah patah lagi~ Sudah kubilang jangan pakai hati~ Bla Bla Bla... Hahaha :D

Warning: Don't like, Don't read

* * *

><p>Seperti yang kita ketahui, di Indonesia saat ini sedang ramai-ramainya boysband ataupun girlsband. Dengan nyanyian yang nge-beat dan dance tidak kalah semangat, memukau para fans mereka dengan penampilan mereka tersebut. Begitu pun dengan seorang penyanyi pop ini. Hatsune Miku, penyanyi pop yang sudah sangat terkenal, saat ini sedang mengikuti gerakan dance dari girlsband yang sedang tampil di televisi. Dia ingin mencoba hal yang baru dan bosan dengan solo karirnya. Dia ingin menciptakan girlsbandnya sendiri.<p>

"Hm.. Dance-ku makin hari makin bagus. Tapi.. Bagaimana dengan personilku nanti?" gumam Miku.

Produser serta manager-nya sempat kaget saat Miku berkata akan serius dalam membentuk karir girlsbandnya. Bahkan para fans Miku pun langsung berkomentar. Ada yang pro dengan keputusan Miku, tapi juga pasti ada yang kontra.

Drrrtt.. Drrrtt.. Alarm di HP miku berbunyi, menandakan dia harus berangkat ke kampusnya sekarang juga. Miku pun mengambil remote dan mematikan TV LCD-nya. Setelah berganti pakaian, dia langsung mengendarai mobilnya sendiri menuju kampus.

"Aku harap hari ini lebih baik.." gumam Miku sambil menyetir.

* * *

><p><strong>(Someone P.O.V)<strong>

Aku berjalan sendirian mencari-cari letak ruang kuliahku. Aku masuk ke jurusan sastra Inggris. Aku berhasil masuk ke Universitas Yamaha yang sangat terkenal ini adalah karena beasiswa yang aku terima dari Universitasku sebelumnya. Namaku adalah Megurine Luka. Aku hobi sekali menyanyi dan nge-dance. Penampilanku biasa saja menurutku, tapi sering orang berkata aku ini pendiam. Memang aku kurang bisa beradaptasi dengan mudah.

Akhirnya aku pun dapat menemukan dimana fakultasku berada. Dari penilaianku, memang pantas Universitas ini terkenal. Gedung fakultasnya saja sudah sangat besar dan nyaman. Mahasiswa dan mahasiswi lain memandangku dengan tatapan berbeda, sampai aku pun jadi merasa agak risih. Memang dibandingkan penampilan mereka yang cantik dan keren, aku hanya memakai baju yang sederhana. Tentu saja aku bukan orang seberuntung mereka. Ibuku hanya seorang pembantu rumah tangga dan ayahku pun seorang tukang parkir. Seperti yang aku bilang tadi. Aku dapat masuk Universitas ini pun karena beasiswa yang aku terima.

"Uhh, ok.. Aku akan menghadiri jumpa pers tersebut minggu depan. Ya, ya. Baik, sampai jumpa." aku mendengar seorang gadis datang dan duduk disampingku. Dia menaruh handphone-nya kembali kedalam tasnya. Aku mengenali gadis tersebut. Dia adalah diva pop terkenal yang bernama Hatsune Miku.

"Uhh.." aku mencoba untuk menyapanya, tapi aku terlalu malu. Bagaimana kalau aku justru dibilang sok kenal olehnya?

"Hei, mahasiswi baru ya?" aku terkejut. Ternyata Hatsune Miku menyapaku!

"Ah, eh.. I-I-Iya.." ucapku kaku. Wajahku memerah. Hatsune Miku menatap cuek ke depan kembali.

"Oh, pantas saja aku baru melihatmu hari ini.." gumamnya sambil menopang dagunya.

"Namamu?" aku mendengar Hatsune Miku kembali bertanya.

"Um.. Me-Megurine Luka." jawabku. Hatsune Miku hanya ber-oh-ria dan kembali menatap ke depan dengan tatapan kosong.

"Namaku Hatsune Miku. Kau pasti kenal, kan? Artis pop yang bosan bersolo karir dan menimbulkan pro dan kontra di kalangan fans-nya." ucapnya lagi.

"I-Iya, aku tahu kok." jawabku.

"Hn.. Dan kau tahu apa yang aku inginkan?" Hatsune Miku menatap mataku dalam-dalam.

"K-Kau mengatakan kalau kau ingin membentuk sebuah girlsband. Benarkan?" jawabku. Dia mengangguk dan mendesah pelan.

"Hhh.. Bernyanyi sendirian itu membosankan, kau tahu? Pernah coba?"

"Ng.. Aku tidak tahu perbedaannya." jawabku.

"Pasti karena kau belum pernah mencobanya, iya kan?"

"Mungkin benar."

"Oh.. Mau coba nanti bernyanyi berdua denganku?"

EH?

"T-T-Tidak mungkin.. S-Suaraku mana bisa.. Sebagus milikmu..?" ucapku malu.

"Ah, aku tidak peduli. Setelah keluar dari ruang fakultas ini, kau harus ikut aku." ucapnya.

"T-Tapi.."

"No comment." bantah Miku.

Yah ampun.. Baru hari pertama masuk Universitas ini saja aku sudah bisa berkenalan dengan Hatsune Miku. Apa ini sebuah pertanda baik bagiku? Tapi.. Apa aku juga harus bernyanyi di depannya nanti?

* * *

><p><strong>(Someone (again?) P.O.V)<strong>

Sial. Satu kata untuk menggambarkan hari ini adalah S.. I.. A.. L. Sial.

"Aduh, Rin. Rin sudah telat banget kalau berangkat kuliah jam segini sih." ucap Miki, teman satu kamarku di rumah kos ini.

"Aku lupa menyetel alarmku tadi malam. Huah.." ucapku menyesal. Ini sudah kedua kalinya dalam bulan ini hal seperti ini terjadi. Bulan lalu malah aku mengulanginya empat kali. Yah ampun..

"Miki sih memang jadwal hari ini kuliah siang hari. Ngapain Rin ikut-ikutan Miki segala sih~?" tanya Miki dengan polosnya.

"Siapa yang mau ngikutin kamu, Miki?" ucapku geregetan.

"Yaudah. Sekarang daripada Rin kesepian sendiri di rumah, mending Rin ikut Miki ke kampus? Rin keliling-keliling aja disana." usul Miki.

"Ah, ini mah memang kamu yang minta aku anterin sampai kampus kan?" tebakku. Miki tersenyum sambil menjawab, "Ehehe.. Ketauan ya?"

"Hah.. Baiklah." ucapku dan bangun dari kasurku. Baru saja aku melangkahkan kaki, selimutku membuatku kembali ke kasurku. Maksudku, aku terpeleset dan jatuh kembali ke kasurku.

"Jangan tidur lagi, Rin~!" ucap Miki.

"Siapa yang mau tidur lagi, Miki? Sudah tau aku kepeleset." ucapku dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

Aku langsung membuka pintu kamar mandi, tapi kok nggak kebuka ya?

"Anu.. Tadi Miki kayaknya nutup pintunya terlalu kencang, makanya sekarang pintunya jadi rusak. Kata ibu kos, baru diperbaiki lusa." ucap Miki. Bagus sekali..

"Ah, bagus.. Aku rasa aku akan menumpang mandi di kamar kos sebelah saja." ucapku dan membawa handukku. Aku keluar dari kamarku dan mengetuk pintu kamar disampingku.

"Ya.. Sebentar.." tidak lama kemudian perempuan berambut abu-abu pun keluar. Dia adalah seorang bartender di sebuah bar. Namanya adalah Yowane Haku. Untung saja aku cukup mengenalnya dan bahkan akrab dengannya sebagai tetangga.

"Anu.. Boleh numpang mandi nggak? Kamar mandi di tempatku lagi rusak soalnya. Hehehe.." pintaku.

"Boleh saja. Silahkan masuk." ucapnya. Aku pun dipersilahkan masuk.

Kamar Haku sangat berantakan. Wajar saja, dia tinggal sendirian di kamar ini. Menjelang malam hari, dia baru berangkat kerja. Kira-kira pukul sembilan pagi, dia baru pulang dan setelah itu tidur. Aku yakin pastinya tidak ada waktu untuk membereskan semua ini.

Yah ampun.. Bungkus mie instan dan snack ada dimana-mana. Bahkan baju kotor Haku pun banyak yang terselip di kolong meja dan dibawah rak TV. Beberapa buku dan majalah berserakan begitu saja di kamarnya ini. Kalau dibiarkan, aku takut Haku akan terkena penyakit.

"Nah, ini kamar mandinya, Rin-chan." ucapnya dan menunjukan kamar mandi miliknya.

"Oh.. Terimakasih, Haku." ucapku dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandinya. Didalam kamar mandi ini tidak terlalu berantakan seperti didalam kamarnya. Aku pun menutup pintunya dan menguncinya, kemudian melepas seluruh pakaianku. Setelah itu akhirnya aku baru mandi.

Oh iya, namaku Akane Rin. Aku adalah seorang mahasiswi jurusan akuntansi di Universitas Yamaha. Furukawa Miki adalah teman baikku sejak SD dan kini tinggal sekamar bersamaku di sebuah rumah kos. Dari dulu, aku terkenal sebagai Miss Unlucky. Kenapa? Karena nasibku yang selalu kurang beruntung. Yah, setidaknya aku masih punya Miki yang selalu menolongku setiap saat. Hanya saja, kepolosan anak itu terkadang melebihi batas normal. Sigh..

"Aku selesai, Haku. Terimakasih." ucapku setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian.

"Ah, iya.. Sama-sama." ucapnya. Dia sedang merebus mie instan dan televisi-nya dibiarkan menyala. Lagi-lagi dia hanya memakan mie instan. Dia akan kekurangan gizi kalau makan mie instan terus.

"Ah, anu.. Haku.." aku memanggilnya. Dia menoleh dan bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"Apa kau tidak keberatan kalau aku merapikan kamarmu, dan menyiapkan makanan untukmu mulai besok?" tanyaku.

"Eh?" Haku terlihat heran karena ucapanku barusan.

"Eh? Ya.. Aku serius." ucapku lagi.

"Tapi.. Apakah aku tidak merepotkanmu? Kau kan masih berkuliah, Rin?" tanya Haku lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku kan berangkat sebelum kau pulang. Jadi aku setidaknya bisa menyiapkan sarapan untukmu saat kau pulang. Dan saat makan siang, aku akan meminta Miki mengantarkan makanan padamu. Sebelum kau berangkat kerja, kita akan makan malam bersama-sama. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Aku lihat mata Haku berbinar-binar. Manik matanya menunjukan kalau dia merasa sangat bahagia.

"Kau benar-benar tetangga yang baik, Rin.. Terimakasih banyak.." ucapnya. Aku pun tersenyum dan meninggalkan kamarnya.

Hmm.. Sungguh lega rasanya dapat melihat Haku sebahagia tadi. Well, mulai besok aku akan mengerjakan apa yang tadi aku katakan. Yah, hitung-hitung sebagai ucapan terimakasih karena Haku juga sudah sering memberi aku dan Miki uang saku saat kami kekurangan uang.

"Rin, ayo cepat berangkat!" ucap Miki.

Aku langsung meletakan handukku di jemuran di teras kamar kami. Aku merapikan kembali rambutku sebentar dan mengambil sebuah bando dengan pita putih besar untuk menghiasi rambut blonde-ku. Setelah itu baru aku berbalik dan menyusul Miki yang berada didepan pintu kamar.

"Ok, Miki! C'mon!"

* * *

><p>Rizuka: Okay, please Review ya kawan-kawan~! :D<p>

Ririn: Akhir kata, R-E-V-I-E-W-!


End file.
